There are a wide variety of metal covers that have been used in the construction industry to provide a building's outermost barrier to wind and water. They may be manufactured to resemble wood shake, slate, shingles, clay tiles or other non-metallic cover materials and may be installed on exterior walls or on roofs. Metal covers can provide excellent weather resistance and durability.
One common type of metal covering utilizes insulated metal panels. The panels typically have a relatively thick insulating core sandwiched between thin metal interior and exterior facings. The insulating core most commonly is a rigid foam such as polyisocyanurate, polyurethane, and extruded and expanded polystyrene foams. The metal facing may be made of various metals, such as coated steel and aluminum, and usually is prefinished. They typically are formed by a continuous, foamed-in-place manufacturing process that binds the metal facings to the foam core.
The panels may be installed in any length, but typically are rather elongated, often being installed in lengths up to 40 feet or longer. They commonly will be from 24 to 42 inches wide and from 2 to 6 inches thick. The lateral sides of the panels are provided with profiles so that the panels may be joined along adjacent sides by interlocking seams or joints. When insulated metal panels are used to provide roof covers, the lateral sides of the panels may be configured in various way, for example, to provide a standing seam, high rib, or tongue-in-groove seam between adjacent panels. When they are used as wall siding, however, the lateral sides of insulated metal panels most commonly will have mating profiles which allow adjacent panels to be joined along their sides by a tongue-in-groove joint.
An insulated metal panel siding system will incorporate various flashings, trim pieces, sealants, and other components where the field of a wall terminates, such as at the top and bottom of a wall, corners, and around doors and windows. Even where a building has many intersecting walls, doors, windows, and the like, however, the basic construction of insulated metal panel siding systems over the expanse of the walls is fairly standard. The panels will be mounted on the wall framing of the building or other structure by various clips and fasteners. They most commonly are installed vertically, that is, the length of the panel will run vertically across the wall framing. Insulated metal panels, however, also are installed horizontally, that is, with the length of the panel running horizontally across the wall framing.
Clips typically will be used to secure one side of the insulated metal panel to a frame member. For vertical installations, it usually will be mounted to horizontal frame members, such as a wall girt. When the panels are installed horizontally, they most commonly will be mounted on vertical frame members, such as a post or stud. In either event, clips will be used to secure one side of the panel to a frame member, and the other side of the panel will be joined to an adjacent panel by a tongue-in-groove joint. The abutting side of the adjacent panel will be secured by a clip, thus both sides of the panel are secured to the wall framing.
Such prior art insulated metal panel siding systems are illustrated in FIGS. 1-6. As seen in FIGS. 1-2, prior art panel 20 has a rigid, foam core 21 sandwiched between an exterior metal facing 22a and an interior metal facing 22b. One or both facings 22 typically are embossed with decorative features, or are provided with various ridges, but are illustrated in the figures as flat unadorned surfaces for the sake of simplicity. The upper lateral side 23 and lower lateral side 24 of panel 20 are provided with mating profiles. More specifically, upper profile 23 defines a lower, outer tongue 25a and an upper, inner tongue 25b. Conversely, lower profile 24 defines a lower, outer groove 26a and an upper, inner groove 26b. 
FIGS. 3-4 show two adjacent panels 20 installed horizontally on a vertically oriented post 12. As seen therein, the upper profile 23 of lower panel 20a is mounted on post 12 by fasteners, such as screws 27 which pass through a clip 28 positioned on upper profile 23 and extend into post 12. The upper side 23 of lower panel 20a thus secured, the tongue-in-groove joint provided between lower panel 20a and upper panel 20b will secure the lower side 24 of upper panel 20b. The upper side 23 of upper panel 20b (not shown) will be secured to post 12 by additional clips 28 and screws 27. Sealant beads, such as beads 29, usually also are provided.
When insulated metal panels are installed horizontally, the panels typically will be installed from the bottom up. That is, a first panel is installed near the base of the wall framing. FIGS. 5-6 show a typical prior art installation of the first, lowermost panel. Successive panels then will be installed above the first panel as shown in FIGS. 3-4 until the siding is fully installed across the wall.
As shown in FIGS. 5-6, asymmetrical U-shaped base clips 30 are used to secure the lower end 24 of a first, lowermost panel 20a. Base clips 30 are elongated, and are installed end to end near and along the base of the wall framing, typically proximate the vertical frame members in the wall framing, such as post 12. Viewed in cross-section, as shown in FIG. 5, base clips 30 have an asymmetrical U-shape, the outer side thereof being shorter than the inner side. An elongated trim piece, such as a base trim 31, which extends across the vertical frame members usually is installed at the same time.
For example, as seen in FIGS. 5-6, base clip 30 and base trim 31 are mounted proximate to the bottom of post 12 which forms part of a wall frame 11. More specifically, fasteners, such as screws 37 are driven through base clip 30 and base trim 31 and into post 12. Base clip 30, however, may be attached to other wall frame members as may be present in a wall framing, such as horizontal frame members, or to the foundation 13, either directly or indirectly. For example, base clips may be attached to the foundation by fasteners extending into the foundation or indirectly via a base angle running along the base of the wall framing.
In any event, it will be appreciated that base clip 30 is configured such that the outer, shorter side of clip 30 extends into lower, outer groove 26a in lower profile 24 of lowermost panel 20a. The lower side 24 of panel 20a, therefore, is connected and supported proximate to post 12. The upper side 23 will be secured to post 12, for example, with screws 27 and clips 28 as shown in FIGS. 3-4. Additional trim typically is installed, such as cover trim 32, with fasteners 36. Sealant beads usually are provided as well, such as sealant bead 38 running between base trim 31 and inner facing 22b of panel 22a and sealant bead 39 running between base trim 31 and foundation 13. Other sealant beads and flashing may be provided to further weather proof the connection between frame 11 and the lower portion of panel 20a. Once the first panel 20a is installed, additional panels 20 will be installed successively above it, for example, as shown in FIGS. 3-4.
Such insulated metal panel siding systems and installations offer significant advantages over other siding systems. Insulated metal panels provide significant structural support and generally reduce the amount of framing required. Large areas also may be covered with relatively few panels, and the panels may be installed with relatively few additional components and fasteners. Installation, therefore, may proceed more quickly and with less labor costs than other siding systems. The various clips and trim pieces typically are fabricated from steel, aluminum, or other metals. Thus, they are strong and lightweight, and may be easily fabricated by roll formers and metal stamps in a variety of configurations to further simplify installation.
When conventional metal base clips are used, however, certain issues may present themselves. For example, once the upper side of a panel is mounted to the wall frame, conventional metal base clips may allow the lower part of the bottom panel to flare out and away from the building frame. That flaring may make it more difficult to seal around the bottom of the panel, and in any event can make the panel appear out of plumb.
Because of the structural integrity of insulated metal panels, the vertical frame members to which the panels are mounted may by relatively widely spaced. For example, in a post and beam frame, the columns may be spaced 4 to 8 feet apart. When the spacing is relatively wide, however, there is a tendency for panels to bow or puff out between the panels as a result of thermal deflection.
When insulated metal panels are installed they also have a visible joint gap. Ideally, the panels are leveled so that the joint gap appears to the eye to be perfectly horizontal. Especially in longer lengths, however, the panels may weigh as much as 250 pounds. The weight and bulk of the panels makes it more difficult to ensure that they are installed on level.
Flashing and sealant beads may be provided between the base clip, the bottom panel, and the wall frame so as to provide a moisture barrier. Typically, however, weep holes are provided in the base clip to allow collected moisture to drip out. Thus, insects in their larval stage, such as the larder beetle (Dermestes lardarius) and other Dermestidae beetles (commonly known as hide beetles) are able to access the foam core of the bottom panel and are known to burrow into the foam. Such burrowing in time will a degrade and weaken the panel. Such problems are particularly acute in poultry, pork, and other animal containment facilities, insofar as the mature beetle may lay eggs in manure. Such insects also may act as vectors transmitting disease to animals sheltered in a building, such as the transmission of salmonella and campylobacter to poultry.
The statements in this section are intended to provide background information related to the invention disclosed and claimed herein. Such information may or may not constitute prior art. It will be appreciated from the foregoing, however, that there remains a need for new and improved siding systems utilizing horizontally installed insulated metal panels and methods for installing insulated metal panels horizontally across a wall frame. Such disadvantages and others inherent in the prior art are addressed by various aspects and embodiments of the subject invention.